Conventionally, a door trim for vehicle, to which a shock absorbing member (EA material) is attached for absorbing the impact generated in a vehicle collision as opposing a door panel, has been well-known (Patent literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-207524). The mounting of the shock absorbing member has been performed by inserting a fastening member into a plurality of inner washers provided in the shock absorbing member, and then pressing the shock absorbing member in the vicinity of the fastening member toward the door trim for vehicle.
However, the inventor has realized that, according to this mounting method, at least a position of pressing surface in the vicinity of the fastening member fluctuates due to the manufacturing tolerance of the shock absorbing member, and thereby causing deformation and rattling of the door trim for vehicle.    Patent literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-207524